In recent years, mobile electronic devices have become a popular communication tool. Providing businesspeople the capability to transmit and receive messages when they are not in the office, for example, has been very advantageous in allowing them to communicate with others on a more immediate basis. Moreover, many businesspeople also use such devices as organizers, notebooks and even address books.
In order for the user to review the information stored in their mobile electronic device, the user looks at a display, generally a liquid crystal display (LCD), located within the mobile electronic device. The display provides an area for the user to review what is stored in the memory of the device, such as a monitor provides for a computer.
Presently, most mobile electronic devices include a foam support which is placed between the back of the mobile electronic device display and the mobile electronic device frame. This foam support provides cushioning between the display and the frame. Some of these devices also include individual foam tabs which are placed on the sides of the frame. However, it tends to be difficult to affix individual foam tabs to the frame since they are very small and cumbersome for a person to handle. It is also quite time consuming to individually affix a multiple number of foam tabs to the frame of a mobile electronic device. Furthermore, due to the size of the foam tabs, it is quite difficult to align the tabs with the side of the frame, and such an operation may require several attempts.